


Bebida nocturna

by Aleeva



Series: En el futuro [2]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nikola is here too, helermo, palsinki, translated work
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleeva/pseuds/Aleeva
Summary: The Spanish version of "Late night drink", there are no other words needed.
Relationships: Helsinki | Mirko Dragic/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Series: En el futuro [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915651
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Bebida nocturna

**Author's Note:**

> Just like before, I need to give a huge virtual hug to the amazing Mica, who used her free time to translate my story. I couldn't be more grateful for all the kind words she gave me! 
> 
> Go check her out on Wattpad:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/948849610-cuatro-a%C3%B1os-en-el-futuro-palermo-x-helsinki
> 
> You can find this story on her site, too (and while you're there send her a hug) and see what other fantastic fics she has, I am sure you will like them! <3

Despertarse con sonidos extraños en medio de la noche nunca es una buena señal. Algunos pueden pensar que hay un ladrón en algún lugar de la casa, otros correrían a la cocina a buscar la sal en caso de un ataque demoníaco. Pero él no. No se asustaba fácilmente, era parte del puto atraco más grande de todos los tiempos, por el amor de Dios. ¿Qué pensarían los demás si saltaba con cada sonido que hacía el suelo?

Extendiendo el brazo, encontró el otro lado de la cama vacío. Todavía estaba un poco caliente. Oh, la llamada de la naturaleza debe haber llegado a su marido. Nada de qué preocuparse.

Metió el brazo debajo de la manta para mantenerlo caliente y se puso más cómodo. Incluso con las cortinas cerradas, la luz de la luna llena lo ayudó a ver el contorno de cada objeto en la espaciosa habitación, los rostros de su pequeña familia le sonreían desde las fotos en la pared. Aún medio dormido, se volvió hacia la mesita de noche, encendió la lámpara y miró la hora:

1:26 am.

Martín decidió volver a dormir, Mirko era bastante capaz de encontrar el camino de regreso a su dormitorio, sin necesidad de esperarlo. Apagando la lámpara, se acostó y se subió la manta hasta el cuello. Era una acción bastante innecesaria, y lo sabía bastante bien ya que incluso mientras dermía se aferraba al cálido cuerpo de su esposo como un pulpo, la manta casi siempre terminaba en el lado del hombre más grande.

Cuando finalmente encontró una posición cómoda, el zumbido de un microondas llegó a sus oídos. No hay forma de que pueda captar los ruidos provenientes de la cocina antes de las lesiones, pero desde que perdió la mayor parte de la vista en el Banco de España, su audición fue mejorando cada vez más. Tal vez no pudo distinguir cuál era la expresión de alguien sin mirarlo directamente, pero su voz y la forma en que hablaba era más que suficiente para que Martín supiera lo que estaban pensando.

Acostumbrarse a ver con un solo ojo (imágenes borrosas en el lado derecho) no fue una broma. No poder leer una frase sin ayuda, escribir o calcular ecuaciones cuando no se veían bien los números. En ese entonces se sentía como una maldita pérdida de tiempo, una burla a un ser humano. Incluso con Mirko, el dulce, encantador y amable Mirko, a su lado, cayó en una depresión tan profunda que no pudo sentir nada más que una rabia y una impotencia que cambiaban rápidamente. Trató de salir del hoyo la vida y él mismo creó en exclusiva para él pero parecía imposible hasta ese día concreto en que el serbio encendió la tele para ver fútbol (el último partido de la temporada) y Martín pudo escuchar débilmente el voces todo el camino de regreso a su dormitorio.

Fue como una bofetada dada por el destino mismo, una señal de que las cosas no están tan mal cuando las mirás desde un ángulo diferente. Con el tiempo los recuerdos cambian, se difuminan, al menos eso es lo que dice la gente, pero ese recuerdo en particular se quedó en él a lo largo de los años y dudaba que alguna vez se desvaneciera.

Fue entonces cuando todo empezó a cambiar para mejor. El recuerdo comenzó a resurgir y el hecho de que no pudo conciliar el sueño tan rápido como pensaba lo hizo abrir la cerradura de la puerta que contenía el momento precioso y que cambió su vida. Todavía podía sentir el rápido latido de su corazón cuando se dio cuenta de que al perder la mayor parte de vista, ganó la capacidad de escuchar las cosas de manera diferente.

Martín atónito se sentó en la cama, cerró los ojos y escuchó. A través de la ventana abierta, podía escuchar a los pájaros cantando una alegre melodía en perfecta sincronización con el tierno viento. El apacible sonido perturbado por una motocicleta solitaria que pasaba.

Sentado en la cama en completo silencio, finalmente escuchó esa voz que estaba esperando. Helsinki y su celebración bastante ruidosa como marcaba la selección española.

Riendo para sí mismo se puso de pie, sus ojos se abrieron por sí mismo. Dejando el dormitorio, se dirigió a la puerta de la sala lo más silenciosamente posible. Allí de pie, miró al grandullón con el que se emparejó después de que la pandilla salió del banco. Era un borrón en ses ojos dañados como todos los demás, y aún así, su rostro era el único que Martín recordaba tan perfectamente como el de Andrés. Cada pequeño detalle quedó grabado en su mente y atesoraba más que el oro que habían robado.

Pasó un minuto, luego dos, y de repente se levantó de un salto saludando con las manos enojado, diciendo algo que el argentino no pudo entender en rápido serbio.

\- Por favor, dime que están ganando – dijo éste con una sonrisa en los labios.

Sin saber de la presencia del otro, el serbio se sobresaltó y se volvió para mirar a su esposo, con la sorpresa escrita en todo su rostro. El fútbol no era algo que le desagradara al más pequeño de los dos, pero nunca se sentaba de buena gana a verlo, lo encontraba aburrido. ¿Sentado y esperando el gol? No, muchas gracias. Prefiere hacer algo placentero y luego informarse del resultado.

\- El enemigo, ellos están ganando.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa extraña comprensión de que Martín supo decir cómo se vería el rostro de Mirko. Su voz estaba llena de decepción a pesar de que su rostro era una mancha rodeada de luz blanca. No pudo contener, y ni siquiera quiso, una amplia sonrisa en los dientes. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió feliz, completo. Estaba casi ciego, pero obtuvo una visión diferente.

Sin dejar que su cerebro lo captara, dio los pocos pasos que los separaban y, sosteniendo su rostro, lo besó con toda la devoción que antes no podía dar.

Cuando el recuerdo llegaba a sun fin, se dio cuenta de que habían pasado casi diez minutos pero Helsinki segiía sin verse por ningún lado y que el microondas permanecía en silencio durante mucho tiempo. Esto significaba solo una cosa. Martín salió de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina.

No sintió la necesidad de ponerse nada, tenía pantalones de pijama y seamos honestos, su marido solo dormía en ropa interior individual.

A medida que se acercaba, vio que la luz se filtraba desde la cocina y escuchó voces. Sin perturbar un momento de unión entre padre e hijo, miró hacia adentro solo para verlos bebiendo una taza de chocolate caliente.

\- No puedo creer que ustedes dos me estén dejando fuera de la fiesta. - dijo cuando entró solo para ver a los dos saltar sorprendidos. - Vaya, nunca me he sentido tan ofendido en mi vida.

¿Qué daría por tener una cámara con él? Honestamente, cualquier cosa. No necesitaba una vista perfecta para ver la torpeza de los mientras intentaban deshacerse de las pruebas. Se pequeño Quito era tan ingenioso como sus padres. Bebió la bebida restante tan rápido como pudo mientras Mirko se rascaba la barba mientras reía suavemente.

\- Nikola tenía problemas para dormir. - dijo este todavía con una sonrisa en el rostro.

¡Por la luna, papá! Es demasiado brillante. - dijo Quito. Palermo empezó a brir la boca pero la cerró con la misma rapidez porque, carajo, el chico tenía razón. Si le molestaba incluso a él, no podía imaginar cómo sería para Mirko y Nikola. En lugar de pensar en una respuesta, se dirigió a la nevera y sacó la leche. Cogió un vaso del estante y se sirvió un poco, luego se volvió hacia los otros dos y les ofreció un poco más.

\- Bebidas faltan. Necesitamos bocadillos y ¿ qué fiesta no tiene música? - Sonrió el argentino.

La comprensión bajó rápidamente y el pequeño comenzó a chillar de felicidad.

\- ¡Vamos a hacer una fiesta! - Gritó Quito. - Tatá, ¿podemos tomar la pizza de la cena? -

Helsinki se rió y abrazó a los dos y con sus fuertes brazos los levantó en un abrazo de oso. El único problema con eso era el vaso que aún sostenía Martín, cayó sobre la cabeza de este y finalmente llegando al suelo gracias a Lady Gravitation. Se echaron a reír mientras el otro los bajaba. Sacudió la cabeza justo cuando los dos querían alejarse del desorden y la leche que se atascó en su barba salpicó por todo el lugar.

\- ¡Joder, Mirko, no eres un oso sino un perro! - Gritó Martín todavía tratando de dejar de reír.

\- ¡Oh, papá dijo la palabra J!-

Ante esto, imitó a un oso parado sobre sus patas traseras, sosteniendo sus brazos frente a él con los dedos curvados como garras. Intentar rugir como un oso de verdad no funcionó tan bien como él pensaba, pero los demás aún entendieron el mensaje. El pequeño corrió alrededor de la isla de la cocina tratando de alejarse lo más posible de su padre mientras el otro se mantenía firme. Dejó el vaso con la leche restante y enderezó la espalda como el comandante que era.

\- No lo intentaría si fuera tú, Helsinki – dijo en voz baja.

\- ¿De verdad? - Preguntó este. - Pruébame, Palermo.-

Se miraron el uno al otro por un momento hasta que se desató el infierno. Todavía actuando como un oso salvaje, se lanzó contra él que rápidamente se apartó de su camino y le gritó al niño:

\- ¡Corre a cubrirte Quito, activa el plan Budapest!-

No hubo necesidad de más palabras, el pequeño gritó „Plan Budapest“, y salió corriendo de la cocina a su habitación para hacer un fuerte con su cama. Los dos adultos tampoco detuvieron su acto. Siguieron dando vueltas alrededor de la isla, uno a ambos lados. Gruñó más fuerte para que su hijo también lo oyera y una vez que el chico estuvo en el segundo piso se lanzó al ataque. Con la leche resbalando el suelo, le resultó fácil coger a Palermo por la cintura. Usando la velocidad del hombre más pequeño para su propia ventaja, tiró a su esposo hacia él hasta que estuvieron de regreso al pecho, del culo a la entrepierna. El talón de Aquiles de Helsinki era el cuello del otro, le encantaba morder o, como ahora, besar la suave piel. Sus labios viajaron hacia arriba hasta que dejó un beso suave y tierno detrás de la oreja del otro, haciendo que el más pequeño de los dos temblara. Sin darse por vencido fácilmente, se empujó hacia atrás y luego con un fuerte tirón trató de soltarse de los brazos que lo mantenían prisionero. Cuando eso no funcionó, decidió una táctica diferente.

Girándose en los brazos del serbio, abrazó al hombre más grande y empujó su pierna derecha entre las otras para que se deslizaran con él encima, pero justo antes de que pudiera dar el primer empujón, Mirko se inclinó y mordió la piel suave donde el cuello se encontraba con los hombros. No fue lo suficientemente doloroso sacar sangre, pero más que suficiente para hacer que Martín se quedara flácido en sus brazos. Lo consiguió. Ese punto era como un botón para el argentino, solo necesitabas presionarlo bien para obtener los resultados que querías.

Un brazo fuerte salió de la cintura del otro y viajó hacia abajo hasta los pantalones del pijama. Mirko acarició la piel suave justo encima de la erección que se endurecía, sin tocar aún. Jadeando, Martín abrió los ojos, cuando los cerró, no tenía ni idea, y miró directamente a los azules.

A partir de ahí, todo salió bien. El sexo era una actividad bien practicada entre los dos, comunicaban sus necesidades sin dudarlo y daban lo que el otro deseaba. Tener a un niño de 3 años despierto en medio de la noche hizo que algunas cosas fueran imposibles, pero el amanecer aún estaba muy lejos. Labios se encontraron, manos acariciadas, espaldas arqueadas, piernas temblorosas. Los gemidos y susurros se amortiguaron, pero para el argentino fueron más claros que nunca.

El sexo rápido siempre les hacía desear más, esta vez no fue diferente. Los ojos entrecerrados miraron fijamente al otro par, una de sus manos estaba cubierta de semen.

\- Entonces, ¿plan Budapest? - Murmuró el serbio, sus labios tan cerca el uno del otro que podían sentir cada pequeña bocanada de aire.

\- La mejor idea que tuve en todo el día – respondió Martín con una sonrisa de suficiencia unilateral en el rostro, sus brazos subieron para abrazar al otro alrededor del cuello, con cuidado con su mano pegajosa. El más grande de los dos solo asintió y sonrió. Ciertamente una muy buena idea.

\- Retoque rápido en la cocina. ¿Fue este „boom, boom, ciao“ de hoy? -

\- Son más de las 2:00 AM, mi amor. Ya dijimos „ciao“ a ayer. - pensó Martín en voz alta, - ¿Por qué no ayudamos a Nikola a dormirse antes que tener un „boom, boom“ adecuado y largo, hm?-

Mirko no pudo evitar reír. Después del atraco, los demás miembros de la pandilla estaban preocupados, encontraron la idea de que el serbio y el argentino se fueran juntos una verdadera pesadilla, especialmente Tokio, quien llamó a Palermo un loco de mierda que no merecía romper a alguien tan amoroso como Helsinki. Incluso el profesor tenía sus dudas y le pidió que tuvieran una conversación privada.

Hablaron sobre el pasado, sobre lo que pasó en el Banco y sobre el futuro que Mirko estaba imaginando. Al principio, el profesor solo escuchó y dejó que dijera lo que pensaba, pero luego hizo que el otro escuchara. Por supuesto, se preocupaba tanto por Palermo como por Helsinki, no quería que ninguno de los dos saliera lastimado, así que contó toda la verdad sobre la relación de Andrés y Martín. Cómo planearon todo, cómo Martín estuvo allí para Andrés en las buenas y en las malas. Sólo cuando terminó su historia se dio cuenta de que no era suyo para contarlo, pero se dio cuenta con sorpresa de que Helsinki lo sabía. Palermo le contó todo.

El profesor, la pandilla. Solo si su familia pudiera verlos ahora, viviendo en esta casa rodeada de hermosa tierra, teniendo un hijo que será tan rudo como sus parientes.

Mirko sonrió.

\- Boom, boom, lo es.-dijo por último el serbio.


End file.
